


О гибкости мышления, а также времени и пространстве

by Contesina



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Texting, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В основном это о крокодильчиках, а там и герои подтягиваются. А еще о смсках как способе межгалактического общения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О гибкости мышления, а также времени и пространстве

**Запись в блоге Джона Ватсона  
  
5 May 2010**  
  
Мой друг Шерлок Холмс — невероятный человек. Порой мне кажется, что у него два сердца и неисчерпаемый источник энергии где-то внутри. Он может сидеть спокойно, только когда думает над очередным делом, да и то не всегда. В самом начале, если быть откровенным. А затем срывается с места и бежит. А я бегу за ним. И начинаются приключения.  
  
 _ **roseaway** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.30_  
Привет, случайно наткнулась на твой блог месяц назад, с тех пор читаю. Ты знаешь, ты практически описал моего хорошего друга. Он такой же непоседливый и любит приключения на свою голову. Тебе не тяжело с Шерлоком?  
ЗЫ: меня зовут Роза.  
  
 _ **johnwatson** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.33_  
Роза, приятно познакомиться. Спасибо, что читаешь мой блог. Если твой друг хотя бы немного напоминает Шерлока, то ты наверняка понимаешь, какое это нелегкое дело – быть рядом. Ничего нельзя планировать наперед.  
  
 _ **roseaway** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.35_  
Все перекорежит и заведет куда угодно, да?  
  
 _ **johnwatson** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.40_  
Точно: ) Но это так интересно, понимаешь?  
  
 _ **roseaway** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.42_  
Отлично понимаю! Столько приключений. Даже больше, чем можно вообразить.  
  
 _ **johnwatson** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.44_  
О даааааа. Причем вещи открываются порой с совершенно неожиданной стороны.  
  
 _ **roseaway** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.47_  
Хихи. После того, как я обнаружила в шкафу банку с заспиртованным роем злобных ос-убийц, мне стало намного легче верить во все сверхъестественное. Ну где-то так.  
  
 _ **johnwatson** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.49_  
Банка? А у нас голова в холодильнике. Как-то так.  
Пока не моя. Шутка.  
  
 _ **roseaway** wrote on 5 May 2010, 17.50_  
Ты очень веселый человек, Джон.  
  
  
 _(дальше 128 закрытых комментариев)_  
  
  
Привет. Если ты не перепутал цифры в номере мобильного, то я по адресу. Р  
  
Привет, ты не ошиблась. Рад получить от тебя сообщение. ДВ  
  
Как твои дела? Р  
  
Пока затишье. Уговорил Шерлока разобрать записи по старым делам. Поглотал пыли, надышался какой-то гадости, но не критично. А ты как? ДВ  
  
А, все в норме. Помогали бабушке с крокодилами. Р  
  
Чьей бабушке? ДВ  
  
Извини, с крокодилами? ДВ  
  
У Доктора оказалась бабушка, это длинная история. Очень бодрая и изобретательная женщина. Р  
  
А крокодилы? ДВ  
  
Она их любит. Даже ходит на крокодильи гонки в… ну, у себя дома. Р  
  
А бывают крокодильи гонки? ДВ  
  
Ну если бывают крокодилы, то почему бы им не побегать? Я думаю, это можно представить как вариант развития событий. Р  
  
Ты говоришь, как Шерлок. : ) ДВ  
  
Это ты влияешь: ) До связи : ) Р  
  
***  
  
Привет, не спишь? Я немного запуталась с часовыми поясами. Р  
  
Привет, не сплю. Шерлок варит какую-то экспериментальную гадость на кухне, заснуть нереально. Как там ваша бабушка? Ему, кстати, тоже интересно. ДВ  
  
Он читает твои сообщения? Р  
  
Можешь считать, что я обреченно вздохнул. ДВ  
  
Можешь считать, что я погладила тебя по голове. Р  
  
Спасибо большое. ДВ  
  
А бабушку мы довезли до места назначения, она нам на память оставила гибридный кактус. Сама вывела в перерыве между крокодилами. Р  
  
Она биолог? ДВ  
  
Что-то вроде этого. Она очень разносторонняя старушка. Р  
  
А с чем скрещен кактус? ДВ  
  
Мы как раз пытаемся это выяснить. Не плюется, что уже обнадеживает. Р  
  
Шерлок просил передать, чтобы проверили кактус на хватательный рефлекс. ДВ  
  
Ну как? ДВ  
  
А как он догадался? Р  
  
Сказал, что учел всю имеющуюся информацию о бабушке. Все нормально? ДВ  
  
Чуть ногу не откусил. Р  
  
Будь поосторожнее. Шерлок говорит, что размер растения может быть обратно пропорциональным силе захвата. Короче говоря, если маленький, то тяпнет со всей силы. ДВ  
  
Передай Шерлоку, что он прав. Р  
  
Разумеется, я прав. ШХ  
  
Это Шерлок не удержался. ДВ  
  
Спасибо, Шерлок! Приятно поболтать с умным человеком! Извините, мы ненадолго уезжаем, большой привет всем. Д  
  
Пока, Джон : ) Р  
  
До скорой встречи, Роза. ДВ  
  
***  
  
Привет, мы вернулись. Р  
  
Привет, рад, что ты уже на связи. Все в порядке? ДВ  
  
Как обычно. Спасали мир, все такое. Ничего, чего бы ты и сам не делал. А что у тебя новенького? Р  
  
Как ты думаешь, маленький крокодил в умывальнике — это нормально? ДВ  
  
А он симпатичный? Р  
  
Не знаю, не рассматривал так близко. Клацает зубами, возможно, дружелюбно. ДВ  
  
Посмотри и потом сообщи. Р  
  
Думаю, он болен желтухой. ДВ  
  
Если крокодилы ею болеют, иначе это еще хуже. ДВ  
  
Почему ты так думаешь? Р  
  
Он весь желтый. Очень. ДВ  
  
Послушай, а у вас в последнее время не появлялись странные старушки? Р  
  
У нас нет, но у миссис Хадсон вчера была приятельница с котом. ДВ  
  
Кот какого цвета? Р  
  
Фиолетовый. ДВ  
  
Тогда я спрошу Доктора – он неплохо разбирается в животных. Р  
  
Может, вам лучше к нам как-нибудь зайти? Я бы хотел познакомиться с тобой. А Доктору наверняка найдется о чем поговорить с Шерлоком. ДВ  
  
Думаю, что смогу его уговорить. Р  
  
***  
  
Собираемся в гости к Чарльзу Диккенсу. Примерила платье с кринолином, просто ужас. Р  
  
Вы надолго? ДВ  
  
Как получится. Р  
  
Смотря сколько там обнаружится инопланетян. Д  
  
Думаешь, там будут инопланетяне? ДВ  
  
А где их нет? Д  
  
Я уже отношусь к этому как к неизбежности. : ) Р  
  
Привези мне отпечатки пальцев королевы Виктории. ШХ  
  
И образец ДНК. Хочу проверить одну теорию. ШХ  
  
Ты мне копии по умолчанию отсылаешь? Попроси Майкрофта. Я уже в магазине, что купить? ДВ  
  
Отпечатки — это запросто, а ДНК как получится, если не укусит. Д  
  
Если вы думаете, что у меня нет доступа к этой межпланетной линии связи, то глубоко ошибаетесь. МХ  
  
Тогда обязательно привезем. Д  
  
Купите Шерлоку молока. И пусть он его выпьет. МХ  
  
Купить молока? ДВ  
  
Да, я замочил глаза в том, что было в холодильнике. На печенье ничего не осталось. ШХ  
  
ДНК королевы! ШХ  
  
Шерлок, он понял. Он такой же любопытный. МХ  
  
Привезите ему, не хочется тревожить Елизавету. МХ  
  
А если теория подтвердится? Д  
  
Это будет интересно. ШХ  
  
Это будет интересно. МХ  
  
Джон, отвлеки Шерлока, а то мы никак корабль не запустим. Р  
  
***  
  
Привет, как вы там? ДВ  
  
Привет, мы только что выпрыгнули из кратера вулкана, а так все спокойно. А вы? Р  
  
Тоже ничего особенного, два маньяка и взорванная духовка. ДВ  
  
Везет вам. Д  
  
Он читает у меня из-за плеча. Р  
  
Я тоже. ШХ  
  
Где находится этот вулкан? ШХ  
  
Пять миллиардов лет вперед и еще парочка секунд. Д  
  
Там сохраняются отпечатки пальцев? ШХ  
  
Отпечатки сохраняются. Д  
  
С остальным проблемы. Д  
  
Для людей? ШХ  
  
Не знаем, тут одни далеки. Д  
  
Хуже Мориарти, честное слово. Р  
  
Тогда приезжайте к нам. У нас далеков нет. ДВ  
  
Ты уверен? Обычно после такого утверждения они и появляются. Р  
  
Могу заверить, что в Лондоне нет далеков. Я бы знал. ШХ  
  
Подтверждаю. МХ  
  
Вы не могли бы хоть на один день не забивать эфир смсками? Завтра запуск нового космического спутника на орбиту. МХ  
  
Хотите, чтобы он запустился не криво? Д  
  
Именно. Это на благо всего человечества. МХ  
  
Он признался, что работает на благо человечества! ДВ, ШХ  
  
Аллилуйя. Д, Р  
  
Может, что-нибудь ему привезти? Д  
  
Нет, спасибо. МХ  
  
Можем меч короля Артура. У них он через двести лет все равно потеряется. Д  
  
Я не испытываю почтения к холодному оружию. МХ  
  
Можем самого короля Артура. Государственные люди, все такое. Д  
  
Я не испытываю необходимости в советах по кризисному менеджменту. Но спасибо. МХ  
  
Вы закончили? ШХ  
  
Шерлок, запускаем корабль, Доктор просил передать, что завтра можем быть вне связи. Заодно спутник выведете. Р  
  
Вы единственный здравомыслящий человек в этой компании, мисс. МХ  
  
Если встретите новую разновидность крокодилов, захватите с собой. ШХ  
  
Не дай Бог. Предыдущий еще не вырос. Роза, ждем обратно. ДВ


End file.
